globewikiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Jubilee Line
• Piccadilly • Circle • District • H&C • Jubilee • Metropolitan • Northern • Victoria • Waterloo & City Line ---- zurück zu: U-Bahn in London, U-Bahnstationen - Stationen_der_London Underground Die Jubilee Line, Farbe - silver/gray, ist eine U-Bahn-Linie der Tube / von London Underground Lage, in der Nähe Umsteigemöglichkeiten Between Finchley Road and Wembley Park, the Jubilee line shares its route with the Metropolitan line and Chiltern Main Line. Between Canning Town and Stratford, the line runs parallel to the Stratford Internationalextension of the DLR. Stations Former stations The Jubilee line platforms at Charing Cross are still used during service suspensions. For example, - when the service is suspended between Green Park and Stratford, trains will terminate (and passengers alight) at Green Park before going to Charing Cross and using a scissors crossover to reverse back westbound. The platforms are a popular set for films and television because the platforms are contemporary and the trains used are current ones that appear in normal passenger service. gleisband } }} }} }} }} }} }} | }} }} }} | }} | }} |} |} Entstehung Die Jubilee Line wurde am 1. Mai 1979 eröffnet. Sie entstand einerseits aus der Übernahme eines bereits bestehenden Streckenastes der Bakerloo Line zwischen Baker Street und Stanmore (ursprünglich von der Metropolitan Railway erbaut), andererseits aus einer vier Kilometer langen unterirdischen Neubaustrecke zwischen Baker Street und Charing Cross. Es gab bereits vorher eine Station namens Charing Cross, die von der Circle Line und der District Line sowie von der Bakerloo Line und der Northern Line bedient wurde. Diese wurde in Embankment umbenannt. Die neue Station Charing Cross entstand aus dem Zusammenschluss der Stationen Strand der Northern Line und Trafalgar Square der Bakerloo Line. Diese beiden vorher getrennten Stationen erhielten eine neue gemeinsame Verteilerebene und wurden mit der Endstation der Jubilee Line ergänzt. Die neue Linie hätte ursprünglich Fleet Line heißen sollen, benannt nach dem River Fleet, der durch London fließt. Anlässlich des silbernen Thronjubiläums von Königin Elisabeth II. benannte man die noch in Bau befindliche Linie 1977 in Jubilee Line (Jubiläumslinie) um. Die graue Farbe auf dem Liniennetzplan soll Silber symbolisieren. Verlängerung nach Osten Wegen Geldmangels wurde der Baubeginn der zweiten Etappe bis in die späten 1990er Jahre verschoben. Gemäß den ursprünglichen Plänen hätte die Jubilee Line über Fleet Street und Fenchurch Street der Themse führen, den Fluss bei Wapping unterqueren und beim Bahnhof Lewisham enden sollen. Damit erhoffte man sich eine bessere Anbindung der Surrey Docks und eine direkte Entlastung der Bakerloo Line im Innenstadtbereich. In den Plänen dieser Linienführung war sogar vorgesehen, die Strecken in Süd-London, welche heute durch die London Overground von der East London Line aus angeschlossen werden, durch die Jubilee Line zu erschließen.Bownes: How the tube shaped London. S. 202. Wegen der rasanten baulichen Entwicklung in den Docklands, einem ehemaligen Hafengebiet, änderte man jedoch die Pläne. Der Grund war, das nun eine Streckenführung südlich der Themse in Richtung Docklands rentabler geworden war und die veränderten Verkehrsflüsse besser aufnehmen würde. Außerdem verringerten sich die Zahlen potenzieller Fahrgäste an den südlichen Streckenästen, da immer mehr Menschen sich in Innenstadtnähe niederließen und somit die Einwohnerzahlen in den Randgebieten sanken - mit ihnen auch die Passagierzahlen.Bownes: How the tube shaped London. S. 233. Die neu geplante Strecke führte nun zunächst südlich der Themse, dann über die Docklands zum Bahnhof Stratford. Diese Linienführung war sinnvoll, da man so Passagiere in Stratford zum Umsteigen von der überfüllten Central Line bewegen konnte, die Docklands sowie dadurch auch die Docklands Light Railway erschloss und weiterhin die Anbindung der Surrey Docks neben weiteren Gebieten südlich der Themse ermöglichte. Während Vorarbeiten bereits ab Oktober 1993 erfolgten, wurde die Baustelle im Dezember jenem Jahres formal vom damaligen britischen Premierminister John Major eröffnet.Bownes: How the tube shaped London. S. 231–235. Die Verlängerung nahm man 1999 in drei Etappen in Betrieb. Sie zweigt nach der Station Green Park von der ursprünglichen Linie ab, bedient die wichtigen Bahnhöfe Waterloo und London Bridge und erschließt in den Docklands das moderne Wolkenkratzer-Viertel Canary Wharf. Die Linie endet in Stratford, wo ursprünglich geplant war, ab 2010 die Eurostar-Züge nach Paris und Brüssel halten zu lassen. Die Themse wird insgesamt vier Mal unterquert. Die ursprüngliche Endstation Charing Cross wurde nach nur zwanzig Jahren geschlossen und dient heute als Abstellplatz sowie als Wendestelle bei Problemen im Betriebsablauf. Nach dem Vorbild der wikipedia. Jubilee_Line, 2016 =Vorlage= Zum weiteren Arbeiten • Piccadilly • Circle • District • H&C • Jubilee • Metropolitan • Northern • Victoria • Waterloo & City Line ---- Die ist eine U-Bahn-Haltestelle / Station von London Underground auf der District-Linie Lage, in der Nähe Umsteigemöglichkeiten thumb|left|500px|Liniennetzplan 2016 Siehe auch www andere U-Bahnlinien: • Piccadilly • Circle • District • H&C • Jubilee • Metropolitan • Northern • ---- thumb|left|500px|Liniennetzplan 2016 www Kategorie:London Kategorie:Tube